


In the land of the many eyed, the one eyed monster is king

by woodpusher



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodpusher/pseuds/woodpusher
Summary: This is not much of a story - just an idea.





	In the land of the many eyed, the one eyed monster is king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shini_is_Death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shini_is_Death/gifts).



Mike Wazowski has just one eye. Consequently, he has poor depth perception. He walks around and knows the concept of depth, but since he's always had one eye, it's especially hard for him. He gets a few depth cues from lighting and objects changing size, but overall, the world looks fairly flat to him.

It's a bad idea for him to drive, especially in unfamilar territory, and especially at night. It is not illegal for Mike to drive, but it is a bad idea. Sulley suggests walking to work instead of driving. This is to spare Mike's feelings. The auto dealer sold him an overpriced car [1] that didn't really work because they knew Mike had poor depth perception and it was a bad idea for him to drive. In a rare display of honesty, the auto dealer returned most of the money to Mike's mom.

On the other hand, Mike wouldn't have been scared of all that depth behind the scenes at the energy factory. Instinctively, Sully says, "don't look down" but Mike doesn't realize how high up he is.

It would have been quite a challenge for him to jump and catch the door like he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Mike's New Car


End file.
